


Last Week

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, John Is Not Nice, M/M, Mates, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles and Derek ensure that John has a good week.





	Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Tell Tale Heart
> 
> I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him.

His father had said his piece when Derek had asked for permission to date his 16-year-old omega son. Stiles and Derek were not happy with the negative response, but they accepted it.

Hell, they have even been kind to him. Stiles had lifted all good band and even cooked his father bacon and eggs every morning. In the evenings they feasted on steaks, hamburgers, pizza, and other fat saddened foods. Only to chase it down with cake, ice cream, or pies.

Derek washed the man's car and mowed the lawn; while Stiles took care of the household stuff. The place had not been this perfect since his wife had fallen ill and ultimately died.

"I appreciate how kind you both are being, but the answer will still be no until he's 21. Think you can wait that long?" John replied with a sour look on his face. He knew his son was of age and, but there was no way he would allow him to go and breed with a werewolf. He will give his son to the dogs before that happens. There was an idea. Rocko would be going into rut right around his son's next heat. He would pair them together. No one would accept a spoiled omega, not even a wolf.

Derek sneered at the man, "Sir, your son is my mate. I will wait until the end of time if I need to."

The elder man had a look of pure evil pass over his features. "Forever might be what it takes. Whittemore has been making noise about needing a second omega to ease his son's needs."

"Jackson is a beta and has a possessive Alpha pair courting him," Stiles said softly as he made his way into the dining room.

"Why do you think his son needs help? It's a good match. I'll probably accept," 'after Rocko has ruined you.'

Stiles put a light hand on Derek's chest before sweetly asking his father, "Did you have a good week?" he asked his father timidly.

John laughed and nodded, "Yes! Made me feel like an Alpha again."

He grinned angelically as her walked up to his dad, wrapped his arms around his neck, and whispered, "I'm so glad I could make your last week a happy one."

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone as his son shoved a thin knife between the fourth and fifth rib to nick his father's heart.

"Derek is my one true mate, you can't keep us apart. I'll kill you first," he informed his father as stabbed the man again.

"No one will miss you, John, and no one will ever find your body. Please, die and let Stiles and I be happy," the werewolf lightly chuckled as he watched the man die.

Stiles turned around and pulled his mate into a deep kiss as his father took his last breath. Things did not begin how the couple had planned, but they were satisfied with the outcome.

Luckily, the Hale family never asked about his father. They were happy their son was happy, and they were over the moon about the grandchild Stiles was carrying. 

~Fin~


End file.
